pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Time To Fight
Time To Fight is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill approaching the Saffron Gym. Scott: Finally! The Saffron Gym! They use.... Toast Types, right? Jill: One, it's Ghost Types, and two, no. They use Psychic. Scott: Whatever, same thing. Scott opens the doors, but a muscular man stops him. Man: Are you here to challenge the Gym Leader? Scott: Well yeah! Man: Come with me! Eevee: Iv. Scott: Where? Man: Do you want me to promise that you can beat the Gym? Scott: Yeah! Man: Then come to the Saffron City Fighting Dojo! Scott: What? Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur? Man: I will show you! Jill: Wait! The Man walks Scott and Jill to a far away building, and shoves him inside. Scott: Where are we? Jill: Yeah! And who are you? Bulbasaur: Bulba, Bul! Eevee: Eeeve! Man: They call me Rocky. Rocky Foreman. Scott: So.... Why did you take us here? Rocky: This is a fighting dojo! It is the perfect place for you to train! Scott: Cool! Rocky: That is... If you can handle it! Scott: Pssh! Of course I can handle it! I'm Scott Bombilla! Master of Kanto, Leader of all Pokemon, Emperererer of Awesome-ness, and the King of Amazing! Bulbasaur and Eevee both strike a pose. Scott: Dun dun! Jill: Oh please! Rocky: We will see. Now! Rocky claps really loudly. Rocky: WE HAVE A CHALLENGER!!!! Several other people, dressed in Karate Uniforms, run over to Rocky. Woman: Really? Man: You're joking! Rocky: I kid you not! This young boy here has challenged us! Scott raises hs hand. Scott: That would be me! Hi. Man: Oh boy! I have dreamed about ths day for as long as I can remember! Rocky: As have I, but PLACES! The people scatter off. Scott: What am I supposed to do? Rocky: It is simple. It's the same as battling any other Gym's. Except you just battle several of us, and then at the end, I will act as a Gym Leader. Understand? Scott: Of course I understand! Now let's get started! Rocky: You start with the man over there, then the girl across from him, aaaaand then me! Scott: Okay! Jill: What should I do? Scott: Just relax and watch the master do his thing! Jill sits down. Jill: Okay, but usually I watch YOU. Scott: Whatever. Scott picks up Eevee and Bulbasaur with his healthy arm, and runs over to his first opponent, a man with spiky black hair, and green karate gear. Scott: I'm ready! Man: Oh goody! I'll show you the strength of my Pokemon! Gooooooo Mankey! The holds out a Pokemon, and with a glowing white light, and a Mankey pops out. Mankey: Mean! Mankay! Scott: So a Mankey! That's a Fighting type I beleive! Jill: Yep! It is indeed! Scott: Fighting types are weak against..... Um.... Water? Jill: No! They are weak against Flying and Psychic! Scott: Oh, then i'll use Abra! Bulbasaur and Eevee moan. Scott: Sorry, guys. I can't use you two all the time! Scott releases his Abra from its ball, and it lands across from Mankey. Jill: But Scott!! Abra only knows TELEPORT! Scott: ....Oh.... Man: Mankey, use Low Kick! Mankey ducks down, and swings its leg around, tripping Abra. Abra: Ay! Scott: Aw come on! Um.. Abra, just keep using Teleport! Abra: Abra! Man: Now, Use Cross Chop!! Mankey points its arms in an X shape, and its arms glow white. It then charges towards Abra. Scott: Come on, Teleport! Abra's body completely disappears, and it appears feet away, causing Mankey to stumble forward, trip, and injure itself. Man: NOOOOOO! Scott: Don't tell me its down already! Mankey gets up, hobbles around, and falls on the ground, unconcious. Man: Well, to be fair! I JUST started working here. Onto your next battle! Scott: Okay.. Jill: Hey Scott! Don't use Abra this time! Scott: Fiiine! Scott returns Abra to its ball, and walks over to the woman. Woman: Salutations! This challenge will be a double battle! Julian! The third man runs over to the Woman. Julian: Double Battle! Go! The Woman and the man both release a Pokemon from their Pokeballs. The Woman: My star, Machoke! Machoke: MA! Julian: And mine, Poliwrath! Poliwrath: Wraath! Pollly! Scott: Hm.... I'll use Eevee and Squirtle! Eevee: Eevee!! Eevee runs over to across the Pokemon, and Scott releases Squirtle from its ball with a white light. Squirtle: Squiiiir. Squirtle falls asleep. Scott: WAKE UP! Woman: Okay, Machoke, Show your power with a powerful DynamicPunch! Julian: And you use BubbleBeam! Machoke charges towards Eevee, with its hand glowing red, and Poliwrath fires several bubbles out of its stomach, towards Squirtle. Scott: Eevee, Shadow Ball! Squirtle use- WAKE UP ALREADY! Eevee fires a black ball out of its mouth, and it hits Machoke in the stomach, knocking it backwards into the BubbleBeam attack, and its falls down unconcious. Scott: Wait... Already? Woman: NOOOOOO! I have failed! Julian: I can do this! Use Circle Throw! Poliwarth runs towards Squirtle, but it trips, hits its head, and becomes unconcious. Scott: You're kidding me! Julian: Noo! Scott: Um..... Return, Squirtle? Scott returns Squirtle to its ball. Jill: Woah... That looked easy. Scott: That WAS easy.... Julian: On to your last challenge.... Go over to Rocky, over there. Scott: This better not be easy... Scott walks over to Rocky. Scott: I'm ready. Rocky: Wait! You mean you actually defeated everyone? Scott: It was really easy. Rocky: Oh... This is kind of embarrasing..... Scott: What? Rocky: I don't actually have any Pokemon. Scott: Wait... What? Rocky: I- Jill: What is this all about? Everyone here was really weak, but they seemed so disapointed to lose. Rocky: Well... This- um.... A long time ago, this here dojo was a fighting type gym. Eventually, it got revoked of it's Gym status becuase everyone would defeat us. My great Grampa was the Leader back then, and he was so sad. He continued to use this Dojo as sort of a.... Training Gym, but he was trying to make it better, and eventually make it a gym again. I continue to try to do this, but I just.... Can't do it. Jill: But you don't need to be a Gym. Rocky: Yes we do... Gym's are cool. Jill: If you really want to become a Gym again, just don't try so hard. Your pushing your Pokemon so hard, they always lose. They can't become stronger like that! Slowly train them, and eventually you can do it. Rocky: Really? Jill: Of course... And me and Scott can spread the word about your dojo. Rocky: Really? You'd do that? Scott: Um.. Yeah! Rocky: Thank you guys so much! I promise you, if we.... WHEN we become a Gym again, you will be the first to challenge us as an official Gym! Jill: Okay... Scott: So.... Jill, can we go now? Jill: Fine. Bye Rocky. OH! If you REALLY wanna get stronger, capture a Hitmontop and a Hitmonlee! Those are good! Rocky: Thanks! I will do that! Jill and Scott exit the dojo, with Eevee and Bulbasaur by Scott's side. Category:Episodes